


Turning

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hyper Sensitive, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sex, Short One Shot, Vampire Turning, Vampires, bed sharing, soft adoration, vampire hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: Matsukawa is ready to turn to the dark side. Er, well, to the night side of life. Hanamaki complies.





	Turning

Matsukawa slides under the covers and presses up against Hanamaki's backside. His lover lets out a soft sigh and he just has to kiss the back of their neck, right where their pink hair ends in wisps. 

"Hey, darling…" he starts, placing more kisses along their neck and shoulder.

"Hmm?" Hanamaki responses, still waking up.

"I've been thinking…" he pauses long enough to see Hanamaki open one eye and focus on him. "Would you turn me?" 

Hanamaki rolls over to face him, both eyes open, staring right at him. "Have you thought about the consequences?" they ask thoughtfully. 

Matsukawa smirks, "Yeah like living forever with my favorite person in the whole wide world." Hanamaki laughs, flashing pointed fangs that Matsukawa wants to bite him.

"I'm serious though. It's not all picnics in the moonlight. There's outliving your friends and family. Having to move every few decades. Making up stories for your detailed knowledge on old traditions. And worst of all… no more garlic." His vampire partner looks at him very seriously. 

"Ugh, don't remind me about the garlic, that's like the biggest sacrifice I'm going to be making," Matsukawa jokes lightly.

Hanamaki's lips curl into an amused smile. "Is that really the biggest sacrifice for you?"

A beat of silence betrays Matsukawa's happiness. He goes in for a kiss. "I like to pretend it is."

"Do you need more time to think about it?" Hanamaki brushes back a loose curl from his forehead. Their sincerity melts his heart.

"If I keep asking for more time then I'll grow old and die before being at peace with it. Wouldn't it be best to do it now, while my body is still in good shape and have regrets later?" Matsukawa starts down his philosophical train of thought. He starts to open his mouth again but Hanamaki places a finger over his lips to shush him.

"I understand," they say softly. He can't help but kiss them again. "When do you want to do it then?"

"Could we do it right now?" he asks tentatively, unsure if there is some complicated process he should've known about.

Hanamaki rolls on top of him, and sits up, straddling his hips. Their pale skin glows in the faint light, and they trail a finger down the front of Matsukawa's chest. "We could do it now. If you're ready." Their eyes meet and he sees something different in their eyes, something… hungry.

He gulps loudly. "I'm ready." 

Hanamaki leans down and whispers in his ear, "Say that again. Without your voice wavering."

A shiver goes down his spine, and he steels himself. "I'm ready," he says more confidently. A moment later his voice pitches into a gasp as teeth meet his neck teasingly.

"Good boy," Hanamaki smiles against his skin, nipping and kissing along his neck.

Matsukawa's hands find their way onto Hanamaki's thighs and grab on there. "Is this… part of it?" he asks, not really wanting to stop.

"No, but what kind of lover would I be if I didn't at least make it enjoyable?" Hanamaki grinds their hips down against his, and stifles his moan with a kiss.

The two grind and make out for a while before Hanamaki finally goes in for the kill. They bite down onto his neck, hard. It hurts for a bit, as Hanamaki starts sucking out a bit of blood. When they sit back, there's a trail of blood dripping from the corner of their mouth. Matsukawa feels weak, and considerably less horny, even with his lover looking _ like that. _

Hanamaki punctures their forearm and holds it to Matsukawa's mouth. "Drink," they command, in a voice that makes Matsukawa shiver. He obeys. He drinks their blood weakly at first, then needily, as his strength returns. As does his horniness.

Once Hanamaki pulls away their arm, they strip each other out of their clothes. Matsukawa goes to lead Hanamaki down, but they stop him with a hand on his chest. "I'm toping this time," they say in a voice that won't accept no for an answer. Matsukawa nods and leans back, allowing Hanamaki to settle between his legs. His senses were tingling, changing. He could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears. Hanamaki hooks a leg over their shoulder and pauses. "You okay?" they ask.

"I feel… a lot, right now," he half whispers. His own voice too loud at full volume.

"You're going to be really sensitive to everything for the next couple days. But that's why this is going to be so much fun," Hanamaki smiles slyly and prods a finger into Matsukawa.

They were right. It is all too much, but it feels too good to stop. He feels like his body is on fire as Hanamaki toys and plays with him. He is too quick to climax, but they don't let up either and he's panting out their name with every breath. By the time Hanamaki finishes, Matsukawa had probably come four times, and his body is still buzzing from it all.

Hanamaki flops down next to him and holds onto his nearest hand. They both lay there peacefully out of breath, too tired to move but wide awake. The moment is broken by Matsukawa's stomach growling loudly.

"So… what's there to eat?" 

Hanamaki laughs. "I'll get us some dinner. You stay here and rest." They rise up but Matsukawa refuses to let go of their hand, gently pulling them back to him. 

He pulls them down into a kiss. "I love you. Thank you…. For turning me,” he says a little awkwardly. 

"I love you too, until the end of our lifetime," they smile down at him fondly. "Rest now, I'll be right back." They place a kiss on his forehead and disappear. Matsukawa smiles and closes his eyes. There’s too much to process. He drifts off to sleep before Hanamaki returns.


End file.
